


In Dreams

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James and Lily have been having some pretty realistic dreams lately.  An MWPP era L/J fic. sixth-year with just a pinch of lovehate!





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Hi everyone! This is my first HP fic, though itÃ•s not my first fic by any means :-) This will be a James/Lily (of course! They're  
my favorite couple), but don't expect things to be easy, hee hee! **

****

**Remember, i am but one lowly fanfiction author, i in no way own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter universe. If you don't recognize it, it belongs to me. :-) Please read and enjoy...and don't forget to review, i'd really appreciate it if you did. Ciao!**

 

 

Late one October night, in their respective towers, two Gryffindor sixth-years dreamed....

 

_Large tanned hands roved over pale, moonlit skin; long, strong fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her stomach. His breath came out in a rush as her back arched slightly to give his hands easier access to her body._  
His black hair hung messily into his hazel eyes, the darkness of the bed making his glasses obsolete. Lips  
met hungrily, tongues dancing slowly, erotically together. She tore her lips from his; slowly sliding her body against his a she relished the smoothness of the skin hidden by his uniform. He groaned and fisted his hands in fiery hair as they moved together, hidden from the rest of the world by heavy velvet bed hangings. As their bodies carried them closer to the inevitable, she gasped out his name as his fingers found an especially sensitive spot. 

__

_"Oh, James!" Her voice was breathy with pleasure and she nimbly wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer, deeper. He groaned in pure male satisfaction, grinning against the smooth skin of her neck. His hands found her pert breasts, they weren't large but they were perfectly formed. How he loved them...how he loved her, his Lily..._

__

_Her vision began to darken and she could feel the heat building in her abdomen, all she wanted was to be as full of him as she could. His vision began to narrow and his eyes darkened as he quickened the pace. Their bodies in sync, they worked toward the ultimate goal...release..._

__

_They came together, fast and hard; gasping out each other's names as the stars exploded._

__

Meanwhile, in their respective towers, two Gryffindor sixth-years woke; one with a frustrated groan, the other with an exasperated sigh.

 

 

**Want to guess the identities of our two dreamers? Up next, and awkward meeting at breakfast...**

****

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every  
year. :-)**


End file.
